


Anything Could Happen

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [13]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Vane and Flint, anything could happen, good or bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!" on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "19/ FLane (Black Sails)" : 19 was "anything could happen"
> 
> I don't own Black Sails... 
> 
> Enjoy!

For years, they had been enemies, predators trying to eat each other. Brothers then, running to save the other, ready to abandon ships and jeopardize plans.

Anything could happen between Charles Vane and James Flint.

In Charles Town, Ocracoke, Nassau. Each one protecting their trophy.

Later on the Walrus, preparing a war… Anything could happen with enough alcohol and too much loneliness.

A few words in an empty house. Music?

Moving closer to one another.

Anything could have happened, but wars have to be fought, nooses have to be tied and now only in memories and fantasies could anything happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to drop a kudo or comment! ;)


End file.
